


The pairings are strategic, I swear

by Cecil_Bearbiter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Implied ryuann, Leadership, Mementos (Persona 5), implied YusuTaba, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_Bearbiter/pseuds/Cecil_Bearbiter
Summary: A 'mostly dialogue' short one-shot where Queen/Makoto picks up on Joker's/Ren's tendency to play matchmaker, even while on missions. Ren says it's strategic but she -highly- doubts that.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	The pairings are strategic, I swear

“Fox, Mona, scout ahead. Take the left tunnel,” Joker commanded, and turning to another pair he adds, “Skull, Panther, take the right. Retrieve treasures at your discretion with caution.” 

Queen addressed all four of them beside Joker, in that commanding tone of voice they rightly feared - which Joker inwardly adored - for very good reasons.

“If you see any shadows, do _ not _engage. Report back as soon as you hit a deadend or an escalator. Go it?”

She added a slight glare at that last bit, and all four visibly tensed as they gave terse nods in acknowledgement to their leaders; all of them knew that Queen wasn't someone you ough to take lightly, whether you're in Mementos or not. She was Joker's second-in-command _for a damn good reason_ \- Ryuji once stated matter-of-factly to one Sojiro Sakura after he absently inquired who keeps them in line when Ren's not around. The old man didn't doubt it for a second, what with him being a witness to how increasingly diligent his delinquent ward suddenly became immediately after Makoto joined their ragtag group.

Joker smirked at their reaction, punctuating it by sending them off with a simple command, “go.” None of them will be eagerly charging headlong into a fight, he was sure. Not with Queen around.

Fox and Mona did as they were told, dashing off in companionable silence to the tunnel that branched to the left.

Skull and Panther did _ somewhat _ the same, off to the right-bound tunnel, their leaders watching them casually jog off bickering as they went. Neither Skull nor Panther were scrubs, or amateurs, or by any means helpless, but their leaders still inwardly feared that their bickering might leave them open to ambush.

Joker was confident he had those two frontlining enough times to be able to handle ambushes as well.

Though while Queen mulled the thought over, she recalled a certain detail she had meant to bring up some time ago, but other matters clouded over it at the time: Joker now tended to pair those two blondes together whenever he could.

Queen sighed. “You’re playing matchmaker again, aren’t you.” She stated rather than asked, to which Joker merely smirked.

“There’s some strategy thrown into this.” He lightly reasoned.

“Skull deals zio-based damage, and panther deals agi.” She states plainly.

“_ But, _” Joker argued, slowly, “Skull is also a hard-hitter. As is Mona. .. Which is why I paired him with Fox.”

“Who is _ also _a hard-hitter.” Queen countered, deadpanning.

“...Ok, in my defense, Noir needed some rest.”

“As. Do. You.” Queen punctuated each word by poking his arm.

He chuckled at that, endeared by the small displays of adorable affection his lover tended to express whenever the opportunity arose.

“And Skull and You.” He says. “You three have been frontlining for the last 8 levels.”

“Us _ four _.” She corrects him, then sighs, “I hope the next level is a rest area. ..”

He chuckles again, looking over to where Noir sat with her back against the wall, completely drained of energy. Oracle was keeping watch.

Queen noted quietly the look of concern he always sported whenever he regarded the others. She found that quality of his admirable.

Joker took this chance, and in true Joker fashion, while he presumed Queen was still riding the same train of thought as moments ago, leaned closer to whisper, “besides, I can’t rightly send Fox to scout ahead with Oracle - our only non-combatant member. Unless, of course, the adviser of the Phantom Thieves has anything to say about it.”

He smiled that Joker smile of his. And Queen could’ve sworn she saw mischief - and the flames of Arsene himself - dance in his eyes.

  
  
  



End file.
